What If?
by mellarkfan121
Summary: A series of 'what if' one or two shots about Merlin and the others. Includes 'Freylin' Romance, 'Merthur' Bromance, Merlin 'Whump', Magic Reveal, plenty of different friendships and much more. TAKING ANYONE'S REQUESTS.
1. Diamond of the Day Pt1

**Ok, so I KNOW that there are a lot of these kinda stories, but I always wonder if certain episodes had turned out differently... Some chapters will be my own ideas, but if you have any ideas for me, I will be glad to write them! Just PM me or leave them in your reviews! Thx!**

**_Ep. 5x13: What if Merlin had called upon the dragon as soon as they left Gaius, and had made it to Lake Avalon in time to save Arthur? _**

**Merlin POV-**

A big mass of darkness flew above me, and landed not two feet away.

"So you're a dragon lord too, huh?" Arthur questioned, "Of course, why wouldn't you be." He then rolled his eyes.

"He's here to help sire. You're still my friend, and I don't want to lose you." I replied, looking at him, a couple tears rolling down my cheek.

Arthur studied me, then said, "You know, you confuse me sometimes. You have magic, yet you don't want to kill me..."

"I would never want to kill you, Arthur. Now, come on, let's get out on Kil- the dragon." I grabbed him from beneath his armpits and hoisted him up.

Arthur groaned in protest, but I quickly placed him on top of Kilgharrah's back and climbed on behind him. I saw Arthur wince in pain, and place his hand on his stomach.

My heart clenched at seeing my best friend in so much pain, but I quickly forced the feeling away, and said, "Take us to Lake Avalon, Kilgharrah."

Kilgharrah nodded, and took flight. After a couple of hours, the Great Dragon landed in front of a vast, deep blue, lake. It was dark out, and the moon was shining bright.

I jumped off his back, and was about to start helping Arthur too, when he started to cough.

"Here let me get you some water." I was about to run off towards the lake, when Arthur said:

"Why don't you just use magic? You know, can't you just make it... appear?" Arthur had not yet, accepted my magical abilities, and seemed to be mocking me.

After a few moments' hesitation, I turned back to the King, help out my hand, quickly sneaking a glance at Arthur, and said, _"Vaso de_ _agua_"**  
**

A golden goblet, full of fresh water, appeared in my hands.

"You've lied to me all this time.." Arthur mumbled. Ignoring him, I held the the goblet up to his mouth, and my friend drank it all. Once he had finished, I placed the cup on the ground, slung Arthur's arm around my shoulder, hoisted him off the dragon, and positioned him on the ground.

Turning back to the Great Dragon, I said, "Thank you. I am eternally great full for this."

"It was my pleasure, and greatest honour to serve you, young Warlock." Kilgharrah started, but it was then, that I noticed his wing bent at a wrong angle.

"Kilgharrah, your wing!" I exclaimed.

Quickly glancing at it, the dragon stated, "Arthur's life will not come to an end today, Merlin. But my time has come, I have used up the last of my life force to protect you and the Once and Future King of Camelot. This is my destiny, and I am glad I could take part in yours. Farewell, young Warlock." With that, he flew away and tears were streaming down my face.

"NOOO!" I screamed, falling to my knees and placing my head in the palms of my hand.

"What does he mean, the 'Once and Future King of Camelot'? And what's this about your 'destiny'?" Arthur questioned.

Pulling myself together, I faced Arthur and said, "I'll explain everything once I've stopped worrying that you're going to die on me. Now, come on, cooperate with me here." Arthur nodded and tried his best to stand up. I grabbed his arms and helped him up.

Once we reached the edge of the water, I let go of Arthur's arms, and I decided to let him rest against a rock for a couple minutes. All of a sudden, I heard a low cackle from behind. Quickly whipping my head around, I saw Morgana, before immediately being magically thrown aside. I landed about five feet away and my head hit a rock, before I lost consciousness.

**Arthur** **POV-**

"MERLIN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, as I saw my best friend thrown aside. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he seemed to have blacked out, due to slamming his head on a rock.

"Now, now dear brother. Don't worry about him. he is a Warlock after all." Morgana spat at me.

"Kill me, just don't hurt Merlin." I begged.

My traitor-sister laughed, "I'm not going to kill you Arthur!" Then her face became serious, "I'm going to stay here, and watch you die by Mordred's hand. He will not have died in vain!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." A weak voice muttered from behind. Merlin approached Morgana, blood dripping from his head and holding a sword. "I blame myself for what you have become, and I am deeply sorry for that. But you will not harm another soul, Morgana Pendragon." With that he plunged a sword into her gut, but she just laughed.

"No mortal blade can kill me Emrys. I am a High Pre-" She suddenly fell to her knees, gasping for air.

"You are a High Priestess, yes, but, just like yours, this blade was forged in a dragon's breath. Goodbye, Morgana." Merlin drew the sword from her body, and she rolled over, dead.

"You have brought peace, finally." I said, not taking taking my eyes off my sister.

Merlin helped me up, once again, and said, "Hold your breath." Without delay, I was plunged into the depths of the water, and a shimmering gold light appeared. It came closer and closer, until it was consumed within my body. I felt my strength returning to me immediately and looked down, seeing that my wound was fully healed. I swam back to the surface and saw Merlin with an anxious face.

"H-how do you feel?" He questioned nervously.

"Never better." I replied, walking up to him and giving him a friendly slap on the back.

Merlin let out a breath of relief and smiled, "I'm so glad!" He then did something I never thought would happen - he hugged me.

All too quickly, he pulled back, rubbing the back of his neck slightly, and said, "Uh, sorry."

Clearing my throat, trying to push away the awkwardness, I replied, "Right. You know Merlin, even though you are a sorcerer, I now see that magic can be used for good. And I am going to say something that I have never said to you before- thank you. Now, tell about this 'destiny' of yours. "

Smiling, Merlin started, "Right, well it all started when I met this prat-"

"Hey!" I cut him off, pushing his shoulder, as we started walking back to Camelot.

"Sorry, _Royal_ Prat." He corrected himself, I just sighed and listened, "Anyways, I met this royal prat and..."

**There it is! I hope you liked it! If I made any mistakes, just let me know! And if any of you would like to beta my story, feel free to PM me!**

**Remember to give me your ideas for future chapters!**


	2. The Kindness of Strangers

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows guys! This chapter goes out to natcel (Guest):**

_Ep. 5x10- After Finna had killed herself to save Emrys and Morgana left. What if Arthur found Merlin on the top of the tower, instead of Kilgharrah?_

**Merlin POV- **

My stomach ached beyond belief. I tried to call the Great Dragon many times, but found I didn't have the strength.

_I'm sorry, Arthur. I'm sorry, I never got to tell you everything I wanted to. I'm sorry for leaving you during the night. But I am glad to have been your servant. Please forgive me._

With that, I lost consciousness.

**Arthur POV- **

_I'm sorry, Arthur. I'm sorry, I never got to tell you everything I wanted to. I'm sorry for leaving you during the night. But I am glad to have been your servant. Please forgive me._

Merlin's voice suddenly appeared in my mind. What was it he never got to tell me?

The knights and myself have been searching for my manservant for about an hour. Mordred said he had gone off to collect herbs, but after half an hour, we knew something was wrong. It shouldn't take him that long. We had packed up immediately, and set out in search. Every so often, we found these black marks, that looked like they had been burned onto the tree, and decided to follow them. Not only that, but there was a set of foot prints leading away from camp, and also following the marks. Which I automatically presumed to be Merlin's.

We entered a clearing, and found many dead men. I searched the crowd, begging Merlin was not one of them. After we found no sign of Merlin, I saw a trail of blood leading away, a bloody arrow, and two pairs of footprints.

"There!" I yelled, pointing towards the specific bloody ground. The knights swiveled their heads towards the area, and followed in pursuit of the trail.

**Merlin POV- **

My world is now spinning, and black dots have appeared in my vision. I tried to lift my head, but had absolutely no strength left in my body to do so. I wish I could tell Arthur all the things i never got tot tell him...

**Arthur POV- **

We just reached the top of a hill and I saw a tower, not ten minutes away. "Come on! We don't have much time to lose!" I exclaimed.

* * *

Once we had reached the mysterious tower, I saw the blood trail enter the door, and pushed it open, making my way inside. There were many muddy footprints, it seems others have been here too. Running up the steps, two at a time, I reached another doorway and found a woman on the ground, with a sword in her gut, certainly dead.

"Hey! That's the woman we're after!" Gwaine exclaimed.

Pondering this, if the other person really was Merlin, why was he with this woman? And who did the blood belong too?

I immediately rushed up the few last flights of stairs and pushed open a door.

I was greeted with the wind blowing across my face, and silence. I noticed a man rolled on to his side by the edge of the roof, and ran towards him. I turned him over and found Merlin.

"Merlin!" I yelled with happiness, and worry. He looked very pale, and his eyes weren't focused. Looking lower, I found a wound gushing blood from his abdomen. I'm guessing that was where the blood trail came from, and the bloody arrow back at the clearing.

'Ar-thur" Merlin breathed out.

"Come on, Merlin! Stay with me here!" I begged.

"I'm so-sorry, Arthur." My man-servant replied.

_I can't lose him!_

_What are you saying, Arthur!? He's a servant!_

_No, he's more than a servant. He's my best friend and... brother. _

I gasped at the realization, the reason I cared so much for Merlin, why I always wanted him to be okay and stay at my side: he was like a brother to me. I couldn't lose him now! And I won't.

"Try to ignore the pain Merlin!" I ordered, as I grabbed him from the waist, and threw him over my shoulder, earning a groan in protest.

I ran as fast as I could, carrying an injured man, and flew down the stairs.

Once we reached the bottom, I put Merlin on the horse, stomach down, carefully avoiding the wound, and we rode to Camelot.

* * *

I pushed open the Physician's door, with Gwaine behind me, carrying Merlin.

"What happened!" Gaius exclaimed, as he started preparing his bed.

"I believe he was shot with an arrow, Gaius. Can you help him?" I replied.

"Yes, I hope so."

Gwaine lay Merlin down on the bed, and Gaius started tending to the wound.

"You got him to me in time, Sire." Gaius said after about ten minutes, "He should be fine after a good night's rest."

"That's good." I stated happily.

* * *

The next morning, I entered Gaius' (and Merlin's) chambers, to check up on my servant. I was relieved to see that he was up and eating breakfast.

"How do you feel Merlin?" I asked.

"Better than yesterday, that's for sure", he said, smiling.

"Great, I'll expect to see you in my chambers within the hour. I have to prepare a speech for when Princess Mythian and her father arrive tomorrow. And then someone needs to muck out my stables!" I yelled at him, while i exited the room.

**There you go natcel! I hope that lived up to your expectations!**

**Remember to give me your ideas! Thanks!**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	3. Diamond of the Day Pt2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I was on vacation and working on my other Merlin story XD. I hope you forgive me! lol**

**The is a continuation of my first story. This chapter is dedicated to Savannah Silverstone, because she really wanted me to make it a two-shot!**

_What happens when Merlin and Arthur return to Camelot? Will Arthur accept everything that Merlin has told him? What about Gwen, cause she knows too? Will everything go back to normal for the King and his servant?_

**Arthur POV-**

"-And now we are here." Merlin finished, as we reached the edge of the castle's forest.

I can't believe it.

He's saved my life more times than I can count. I killed his love. I told him not to cry when his father had died. He set the mighty dragon free. I never killed the Great Dragon when it attacked Camelot. He was going to sacrifice himself for me on the Isle of the Blessed... but Lancelot beat him to it. He created the glowing blue orb in the cave all those years ago. Whenever he said he was the sorcerer while trying to save a friend from execution, he wasn't lying. He faced Cenred. Stopped Morgana and her army of the dead. Lied about my mother's warning to protect my father and I from myself. He's had his mind poisoned to kill me. He's almost died multiple times. He's been stabbed by a Serket's tail. Poisoned. Pushed off a cliff. Hit by a fireball. Had his magic extracted from him. All just to protect me. He tried to save my father, but a necklace from Morgana prevented him... Morgana. He knew about her from the start. She threatened him. Poisoned him. Injured him. That's why he was always away. It was always Morgana. Always. He's been protecting me since the day he entered Camelot. And I never knew. Ever. I've called him a coward, when really... he's the bravest Camelot has ever known. He left me during the fight just mere days ago, to help me. Not out of cowardness or fear.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I softly questioned, still in shock.

The time was never right, Sire. And while Uther was King... I would have been executed immediately if some one found out. Only Gaius, Lancelot, my mother, Will and... _Freya _ever knew."

I choked back a sob at then mention of his beloved's name. "Merlin, I'm so sorry. I never knew you loved her. I wanted to show my father I could do the right things. Make him proud. When, really, I was just hurting _you_."

"It's okay, Arthur. Please don't blame yourself for what is now in the past. You never knew."

I nodded.

Merlin suddenly stopped. "We're here."

I looked up and saw the city of Camelot. Taking a deep breath, gathering up my courage, I took a step forward. And another. Another. Another. I had reached the citadel gates. Pushing them open, I marched in with Merlin hot on my trail.

There were murmurs spreading instantly. People were pointing fingers and whispering to their friends and family.

"He's alive!"

"It's the King!"

"Arthur is back!"

"His servant too!"

Everyone was talking about the king's magnificent return.

* * *

Once they reached the steps of the palace, he was just about to walk forward... when the doors burst open... and out came Gwen.

"Arthur!" She cried, running down the steps two at a time.

The Queen flung her arms around her husband and sobbed into his chest.

I stroked her hair and sobbed with her. We stayed like that for about ten or so minutes, when we finally broke apart.

"Where were you? Are you alright? We should bring you to Gaius!" She exclaimed.

"I am fine Guinevere. Don't worry. And you must thank Merlin for it." I stated, smiling and stepping aside.

Guinevere ran up to Merlin and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're alright Merlin!" She said.

Merlin hugged her back and replied, "Thank you."

Smirking, Gwen let go and turned back to me. "Now Arthur..." she started cautiously, "I think that you should allow magic into Camelot."

Merlin and I stiffened.

"I don't think it's fair for Merlin to be executed, after all he's done, for something he was born with. Do you?" She stated, rather than questioned.

I stuttered, "Gwen.. I-I.. what did- who... how-?"

"Gaius told me." Turning back to Merlin once again, she said, "Please do not get mad at him. I figured it out myself, he would never betray you. Neither will I."

Merlin nodded, shocked.

* * *

**Merlin POV-**

I entered Gaius' chambers and peered around. Suddenly Gaius ran to me as fast as his elderly legs could go.

"Merlin, my boy!" He cried, throwing his arms around me and pulling me into a tight hug. Pulling back, he asked, "Did Arthur survive?"

I nodded happily, letting a few tears slip.

"I knew you could do it." He clapped his hand on my back. "Come on, I've got your favourite meal waiting for you."

* * *

The next day, everyone was gathered around the front of the Castle, waiting to hear what the King and Queen's big news was.

"People of Camelot!" Arthur called out. "We have, yet again survived another battle! Thanks to magic."

Everyone gasped.

"I know that most of you probably saw the sorcerer on the cliff that night, not too long ago."

Arthur looked over at me and I nodded nervously. Nobody besides Gaius, Arthur and Gwen knew of my magic here. Not even Gwaine. And I was nervous to see how they would take it. I walked forward so that everyone could see me.

"That sorcerer, was Merlin."

Everyone gasped. I looked over to the knights and saw them gaping up at me.

"During these past couple of days, I have learned that magic is not evil. The evil comes from the hearts of men. Magic can be used for good. Merlin has showed me this. I am deeply sorry for any of you who have suffered from losing a loved one by the hands of myself or my father. I hope you will find it in your selves to forgive me. Now, for all of you sorcerers in hiding down their-"

Everyone looked around.

"-you will no longer have a need to hide, or be ashamed of who you are. By decree of Camelot, I now allow magic to roam free!" He lifted his hands up.

Applause was heard and some sorcerers sent magical waves of fireworks in to the sky. I laughed happily watching this.

"Yeah Merlin!" I looked down and found the knights smiling up at me and clapping their hands.

_I was finally free._

"Now on to other matters," Arthur continued smirking in my direction. "Magic is free to roam Camelot, yes, but we need someone to be in charge of all magical attention. Therefore, we are in need of a Court Sorcerer."

Many excited talking immediately rose into the air.

"Now, now, I have already chosen someone to fill this position. Someone I know will take this position with pride and not let me down. Someone important to me. Our new Court Sorcerer is Merlin!"

Now this, I didn't see coming. I was in shock for a few moments, before realization took over.

_I'm Court Sorcerer._

* * *

Arthur figured that I wouldn't be able to do my magical duties as well as be his servant, so George has taken my place. But I am okay with that. I get to attend all council meetings and sit in a chair instead of standing by the door or in a corner.

No more scrubbing armour, washing clothes, preparing meals. I was given a choice to have a servant of my own, but declined the offer.

Why have a servant when you have magic?

I no longer to wear my servant clothes, instead I have fancy robes. But every so often, when I leave Camelot or visit villages, I slip on the ratty clothes and my red kneckerchief.

I even get to wear battle armour now, and join in with the nights' training.

I was also given the choice to get my own chambers, so I accepted. My little room is getting too small for all my new magical duties and paperwork.

I still visit Gaius every minute I can, though.

I am currently working on filling out papers about Sorcerers within the walls of Camelot, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." I called out, placing my quill down.

In came Arthur. "I see you have moved in nicely." He stated, looking around.

"What? Is it too neat now for the royal prat?" I mocked.

"Just a little..." He replied, smirking.

Laughing I said, "You're such a clot pole."

"And you're a dopple head."

We both laughed.

_Things were finally perfect._

* * *

**There you go! I hope it was good enough to make up for the lateness! Please vote on my poll!**

**Anybody have any suggestions? If so, let me know! (hehe that rhymed.)**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	4. The Dark Tower Pt1

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy lately. So this is an idea from SmileyFaceAce.**

_Ep. 5x06~ What if Morgana had taken Merlin to the Dark Tower, instead of Gwen? What would he see? Will he be saved, or will he become Morgana's puppet like Gwen had? _

**Merlin POV- **

Arthur, the knights and myself were currently out hunting. Oh, how I hate hunting. Suddenly we heard a twig snap not too far ahead, and Arthur motioned for us to get quieter.

Believing that it was an animal, Arthur silently jumped off his horse and took out his crossbow, then slowly stepped forward.

Out of nowhere, a gust of wind blew us all backwards. I hit my head on a rock and my world was slowly fading away, but not before a woman with long dark hair stood over me, and said, "Long time no see, Merlin," then all went black.

* * *

I awoke to ice cold water being splashed all over my face. Groggily, I wiped my face with my sleeve and spit out what had landed in my mouth. Cautiously looking around, I found a horse, but no rider. Just as I was about to call out, a woman stepped into my vision. She wore long, dark robes and had wavy, chest-length black hair.

"What do you want, Morgana?" I harshly questioned.

A fake look of hurt appeared on her face, "Now, now, Merlin. Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"You are no friend of mine, nor of Camelot's." I replied, rubbing my head where the rock had hit.

Morgana scowled and her eyes flashed gold. Suddenly, my hands were bound together by rope that was tied to her horse. "Get up." She sneered, pulling on the rope. I got to my feet as the witch climbed on her horse, starting forward, while I walked behind, earning a few rope burns here and there.

* * *

It's been a few hours since we started walking. We are currently walking in a desert beneath the scorching sun, and my mouth is completely dry. Every five minutes or so, I will try to swallow my own saliva, but it won't work, because my mouth is too dry to produce any.

_I hope Arthur is okay... _

**Arthur POV- **

I groggily opened my eyes, rubbing my head, and looked around. It was night time and the last thing I could remember...?

I was out hunting... I heard an animal...

I sat bolt up right, we were blown backwards! I looked around to make sure that everyone was okay. I saw Sirs Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival... Merlin. Where was Merlin?

I jumped to my feet and searched everywhere... but found no sign of him. The only thing I found, was his red neckerchief laying on the ground with some dirt and a hoof print; as if it had been walked across by a horse.

I shook the knights awake, and they groaned. Percival was the first to get up, followed by Leon, then Elyan, and lastly Gwaine. Gwaine looked around the clearing, and noticed that something was off.

"Where's Merlin?" He directed his question to me.

"That's the thing..." I started, taking another sweeping look of the area, "I don't know."

**Merlin POV- **

I saw a dark tower appear in the distance, and Morgana stopped. She turned to the side and dismounted her horse, then walked towards me.

I glared daggers at her as she asked,"Are you thirsty, Merlin? I can't have you slowing me behind, can I?" She grabbed her animal skin full of water, and started to pour it in front of my face, but I ignored it and turned away from her.

She just smirked and mounted her horse again, then we were off again.

As we reached the mysterious tower, I saw two creatures flying above it it circles; they weren't dragons, but they weren't exactly birds either. Once we made it through the entrance, she jumped of her horse, grabbed the rope, and started hauling me up a spiral staircase.

Morgana pushed open a door, and threw me inside, but not before she unbound my wrists.

With a some-what evil laugh, the witch stated, "Sleep well," then left, locking the door behind her.

The room was pitch black with a tiny light coming from a small window close to ceiling. I slowly walked forward, until something dripped onto my face. I flinched and brought my finger up to the gooey substance. It was lumpy, and very slimy, sliding down my face. I yelped once I touched it, and jumped backwards into a wall. I hit my head and slumped to the floor, letting unconsciousness take over me.

* * *

Once I came to, I looked around and forgot where I was. There was a little window near the top of the room, giving out the tiniest bit of light, but besides that, all was dark. Hastily getting to my feet, I suddenly remembered.

_I've been captured by Morgana Pendragon. She brought to this tower and locked me in here. For what reason? I do not know. _

I scanned the room trying to find the door, maybe I could persuade her to let me go, when instantly many ear piercing screams flooded the room. My hands flew to cover my ears, and I sank to the ground in fear.

_What was happening? Am I not alone after all? Where are these people? Why are they screaming? _

All these questions started streaming through my mind as I tried to find the source, or should I say sources, of the screaming; but I found nothing. After about ten minutes the shrieking came to a halt. I cautiously lifted my hands from my ears, looked around, tears staining my pale face. Once I was sure that nobody was screaming, I slowly stood up and continued my search for the door, when out popped... Arthur?

"Arthur!" I yelled, running to him. "What are you doing here? How did you get inside? Were you captured too? Does Morgana know you're here? We need to find away out!" I pestered him until, I finally noticed something off.

Arthur was blue. Well, _glowing_ blue, but they was nothing shedding any blue light.

"Arthur...?"

The man I thought was Arthur, just laughed and pointed at me. "Did you really think I was here to save you Merlin? Why would I, the King of Camelot, risk my life for such a lowly servant like you!" He was still laughing at me.

I backed up and asked, "W-what do you mean?"

But he just laughed at me, louder this time. He continued, getting louder, and louder, and louder, till I covered my ears and yelled for him to stop. He didn't listen. I turned away from him, ears still covered, and fell to the floor in tears, shaking.

A couple minutes later, the maniac laughing stopped, but I didn't move.

Light poured into the room, and I turned towards the source. Morgana stepped into the room with a face full of care. She walked up to me and kneeled down, placing a hand on my shoulder. I flinched at her touch, but she didn't move.

"Are you alright?"

"Why would you c-care?" I spat at her.

"Because, Merlin, we are friends after all."

I shoved her hand off me, "Leave me alone!" I screamed.

Morgana stood up carefully, and asked me, "Do you want some food?"

"I don't want anything from you!" I yelled, backing away, "I'd rather suffer in this wretched place!"

The witch smirked and left the room.

After she left, I hugged my still shaking knees up to my chest and scanned the room once again. I sighed in relief, when I had found nothing, until more of the gooey substance fell on me. I flicked it off my shoulder in disgust, and heard, "Merlin."

I knew that voice.

I spun around to find Freya, coming closer. I jumped up and ran to her, throwing my arms around, but they just went straight through. Confused, I looked at her face and she too, started to laugh at me. Then Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Percival, Hunith, Gwen, Gaius, and... Arthur, appeared and started to laugh along with her.

I screamed and ran to a corner, laying on the floor in ball, shaking, and shedding tears. When would this torture end?

* * *

It had been two days since my arrival in this horrid tower, and my stay has only gotten worse. About five times a day, one or more of my friends will appear, care shown clearly on their faces, but once I got close to them, they would laugh at me. I fell for it every time, because I was so desperate for help, for someone to show kindness, to leave here, to have proper food, instead of Morgana's craps, and to see the light. That little window was most definitely not enough.

Days passed by, which soon turned to weeks, then months, but no sign of Arthur. The _real_ Arthur.

Hope was finally lost.

I was going to die here.

* * *

**Arthur POV- **

It had been two months since Merlin had disappeared, but I wouldn't give up. Not until i was sure Merlin was safe, or...

No. I wouldn't let my friend die. I would die a thousand times myself, to make sure that no harm came to the ones I loved; and that included Merlin.

I was sitting in my Council Chambers when Sir Leon burst into the room, "Arthur! We believe we know of Merlin's location."

**So this one will be a two parter. Part 2 will be my next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed so far!**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	5. That Dark Tower Pt2

**Here is part 2 of the Dark Tower! I'm sorry, I started writing this as soon as I had posted the other one, but honestly? I kinda forgot about the story... sorry. Enjoy! **

_Part 2- Will Arthur reach Merlin in time? Is Merlin already Morgana's slave? The biggest question? Will Merlin be okay? _

**Merlin POV- **

Screaming. That's all I here at the moment. Screaming. Arthur and Gwen were holding hands and walking towards me. "It's okay Merlin." They said, "We've come to get you out."

I slashed my hand at them and they backed away, "No!" I yelled, "You're not real. Leave me alone! You're not real. You're not real. You're not real." I kept mumbling those three words to myself as the couple before me started to laugh and walk away.

They weren't coming to save me.

I was doomed.

**Arthur POV- **

The knights said that they found a pair of hoof prints followed by human tracks leading away from the clearing where we were attacked. We had just reached the clearing, Sirs Elyan, Percival, Gwaine, Leon and myself, and followed in pursuit of them, hoping they would lead us to Merlin.

After about three hours, we reached the Perilous lands, and the trail continued.

"Don't tell me they actually..." Gwaine started; and by they, he meant Merlin and his capture, but we still don't know who his capture is.

I nodded, "The Dark Tower."

We left our horse's here for when we returned and started to cross the dry landscape.

* * *

Once we reached the tower, we quietly sneaked past the Wyvern beasts circling above, and passed through the entrance. There was a pair of dirty footprints leading up a spiral staircase to the left so I followed them.

Once we reached the top, we entered a chamber full of stone tiles. Gwaine took a step forward, when suddenly, an arrow came flying at him. Luckily, I grabbed his chain mail and yanked him back before it could cause any damage.

"Thanks." Gwaine huffed, adjusting his chain mail.

"Don't mention it." I replied.

"These tiles must result to flying arrows once pressure is put on them." Elyan stated.

We all pondered this for a moment, trying to figure out what we were going to do. An idea struck my mind and I announced, "I have an idea." The others looked at me instantly, curious to find out what the idea protruding my mind was. I hastily unclasped my belt and threw it on a tile, praying my pants wouldn't fall off at this desperate time of need. Going according to plan, an arrow flew in the direction my belt had landed and buried itself into the wall, finding no other target. I jumped onto the tile and retrieved the belt, then repeated what I had just done. The others followed my lead and belts began being strewn across the room in every direction.

I reached the next doorway and didn't hesitate to leave the knights and run up the staircase, hoping Merlin was at the top.

**Merlin POV-**

A warm tear trailed down my cheek. I was currently grasping my ears so tightly, my fingers were becoming sore, and there was, no doubt, blood on the back; I was curled up in a ball in a corner, facing the wall, sobbing my heart out and hiccuping.

I have lost track of the amount of days I have spent in this hell hole. All I know is that it has been plenty more than two months, probably more than three. But no sign of my friends came. They didn't care about me, they probably never did. I would've thought that at least Arthur... or even Gwaine, would've come to my rescue now; but no one but Morgana came to visit me.

Morgana...even just thinking about her makes me want to empty the contents of my stomach out on to the floor, not there is many... She comes to me about once a week, asking for me to come and join her for a meal, if I want to bathe, or even if I want to just talk instead of staying in solitary. I deny her every time. I tell her, _"I don't want anything from a horrible witch like you. Not now, not ever." _She just leaves with a smirk, always mumbling, "You will soon enough..."

I can never figure out what she means by that. Why would I want-

An ear piercing scream interrupted me from my thoughts and I reluctantly glanced in the direction, holding my ears tighter. Walking towards me with his hand outstretched, as if wanting to grab hold of my own, was Gwaine. My heart melted, if only it was the real Gwaine. I turned away not wanting to be taunted by the evil in this room. The black goo fell on my face again, but I was too busy grasping my ears to block out the sound, to wipe it off.

I'll admit it, I've tried suicide. Anything would be better than to go through another day here, but Morgana has taken away anything I could've used, including my neckerchief. Anyways, it's not like I have anything to go back to. My friends don't care about me, so what else is their to live for? Yes, there's my mother, but the torture was just too unbearable and there's no way to get out of here.

I tried crying myself to sleep as the screams continued, but couldn't seem to, so I just rocked myself back and forth, hoping it would help.

_What had I done to deserve this? _

**Arthur POV- **

I reached the top of the stairs, only to find a locked door. I dropped to my knees and began searching the ground for something useful to pick the lock, but all I found was cobwebs, rocks, spiders, and more cobwebs. The knights reached the top of the stairs, and I heard from behind me, "Excuse me, but what on earth are you doing on the floor, Princess?" Gwaine asked.

I stood up, turning towards them and brushing the dirt off my clothes, annoyed. "I'm _trying_ to find something to pick this damn lock!" I yelled in frustration, running my hands through, heaving a sigh and scanning the room again.

"Ah, if you will allow me." Percival spoke up from the back of the group and made his way towards the door. He pulled the lock as far as he could, away from the door, and yanked it as hard as he could. The door rattled and the lock, along with its chain, fell to the ground.

"You know, you're brilliant." I smiled, clapping him on the back as he rubbed his now red hands and blew on them.

**Merlin POV- **

I jolted myself awake as I heard the door rattle, and groaned in protest.

_Here she comes again._

But I was also confused, she came yesterday, why would she come again today? And why did the door rattle? It never does...

Light flooded the room as the door opened and who to approach me but... Arthur and his knights.

I whimpered at the sight of them again, I wish they were real...

They ran towards me, calling my name, but I just buried myself further into my corner, sobbing.

Once they got within a meter of me, then started to slow their pace and walk. 'Arthur' placed his hand on my shoulder and stated, "It's okay. You're going to be fine, Merlin."

I should roughly shoved his hand off and yelled, "No!" I scrambled away from them, as confusion dawned on their faces.

"Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

"No!" I yelled again, my hand coming to cover my eyes, "You-you'er not real! Any of you. I won''t fall for it again, not again."

**Arthur POV- **

We threw the door open. and scanned the area for Merlin. The room was dark and there were dark objects hanging from the ceiling with some sort of slimy substance dripping from them. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness and found Merlin in a corner. I sighed in relief, and yelled, "Merlin!" with a smile, running towards him.

"Merlin?"

"We found him!"

"He's over there!"

"Good work Princess."

"Merlin!"

The knights yelled these comments as we all ran towards my man servant. I started to slow down as I got closer to the cowering figure in the corner, and kneeled down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder gently, as I reached him. I finally found him, after three and a half months.

"It's okay, " I started, trying my best to comfort him, "You're going to be okay Merlin."

"No!" He yelled, pushing my hand off and backing away, shaking his head, tears falling. "You- you're not real. Any of you. I won't fall for it again, not again." His voice broke near the end.

I stared in shock at the man before me. Broken, crying, wrecked. What had happened to him? Who had done this?

It seems, however, that I didn't need to wait long for that last answer, for another figure walked through the doors... Morgana.

I stood up quickly and faced with anger. "You!" I yelled stabbing a finger in her direction, "What have you done to him!?"

Morgana laughed and muttered something under her breath. The witch brought her hand out, grabbed the air, and pulled back, as if pulling something towards. The knights and I were pulled to our knees and dragged to her across the floor. I choked on my own spit and spat at her feet as we reached them. She just smirked.

"Well, well, well. I see you've _finally _decided to come to your dear friend's rescue haven't you?"

I just glared daggers at her. We were laying on our stomachs, at the feet of Morgana, all sending murderous glares up at her.

"They- they're not r-real." Merlin stuttered from somewhere behind, probably still in his corner.

"Oh, but they are, my dear Merlin. They are _very _real."

I turned my head around, so I could see my friend. He was looking at me with wide eyes, "A- Arthur?"

I gulped, "Yes." and nodded. Morgana kicked me.

"You speak when you're spoken to... _My Lord._"

"Stop!" Merlin yelled, and made an attempt to get up, but tripped on his feet and fell face first into the floor. I heard a loud crunch once his face made contact with the concrete and winced. After a moment, he stood up, grasping his nose and shook his head, then ran towards us. "Stop it, Morgana!"

Morgana flicked her wrist and Merlin was slammed backwards into a wall, slumping to the floor unconscious.

I turned back to Morgana, and yelled, "Please! Stop this!"

"Why would I do that?"

I glanced at Gwaine and he nodded, then I turned back to Morgana. "Because, Morgana, I believe there is still good in your heart, if you could only dig it up again."

Morgana gave me a questioning look, and, with her attention on me, Gwaine was unnoticed as he quickly and stealthily unsheathed his sword and stabbed her stomach.

Morgana gasped in pain, grabbing hold of the sword's hilt and falling to her knees.

We all rushed to our feet. "Percival! Get Merlin!" I barked, then faced Morgana again, "I'm sorry." And I meant it, because even through after all she did, there is still, and always will be, a soft spot in my heart for her.

Percival had Merlin around his shoulders and we rushed out of the tower. We bolted it across the land as best we could with an unconscious man, and reached our horses at the edge of the Perilous lands within the hour. Carefully placing Merlin on his stomach on my horse we rode back to Camelot.

* * *

After about another three hours we reached Camelot. As we rode into the citadel, citizens pointed and yelled:

"It's Arthur!"

"Who's that on his horse?"

"Is that his servant?"

"They found Merlin!"

I dismounted my horse and Percival picked up Merlin, holding him bridal style.

Gwen rushed down the stairs to the castle, and ran towards us, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Merlin!" She screamed, not from fear, but from relief and happiness. The Queen ran up to the bulky knight carrying my man-servant, and hugged Merlin, even though he was unconscious. She sobbed into the hug and reluctantly let go after a few minutes. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were red. After Gwen wiped away the tears and stood up straighter, taking a deep breath, she turned to me.

"What happened? Where did you find him?"

"He was taken to the Dark Tower by Morgana." Gwen's face hardened, "As for what happened? I guess we'll have to wait for Merlin to wake up, to find out."

The brunette nodded and swallowed her sobs, then asked yet another question, "Why is he unconscious?"

"Morgana slammed him into a wall, there was nothing we could've done to stop her."

Confusion spread across her face, "Then how did you escape?"

"Gwaine, uh, stabbed her." Gwen looked surprised then said:

"Come on, we need to get him to Gaius." Then we ran to the Court Physician's Chambers.

We burst through the door and as soon as Gaius saw who we were carrying, he readied the bed and gestured for Merlin to lay down.

We lay him down and Gaius pushed the hair out of Merlin's eyes, pure relief shone on his face, "Where did you find him?"

"Morgana had taken him to the Dark Tower." Gaius nodded and started to concoct a potion.

I looked over to the raven haired man, and realized it was the first time I had a good look at him since I had least seen him while out hunting all those months ago.

His eyes were red, there were dark circles beneath them, there were multiple cuts and scratches covering his frail body, he was very skinny; you could see the shape of his ribs, his knuckles were red and bruised, his nose was clearly broken, probably from his face plant, and there was a trail of dried blood coming from the back of his ears.

What had he suffered through?

**Merlin POV- **

I heard voice, but it wasn't a girl, and there was another. I was surprised that none of the voices were Morgana's, but couldn't put my finger on who they were. I recognized them, but my mind needed to adjust first.

I slowly opened my eyes, rubbing the back of my head where there was a bump and a slight pain, and groaned.

My vision was blurry at first, but then became clear. I was in a room full of shelves, bottles and books. Standing near the door were two men: a blonde and an old one. They were in deep conversation.

"He's been out for four days. What if he never wakes up?" The blonde asked.

"He will. I promise you." The old one replied.

I could feel aching all over my body and my mouth was dry.

What had happened to me? Why was I here? _Where_ was here? Who were these two men?

Then everything came flooding back to me. Where was Morgana?

I sat bolt upright in bed, ignoring the stabbing pain, and gasped.

The two men rushed to my bed side, and I finally recognized them: Arthur and Gaius. The _fake _Arthur and Gaius. She was playing tricks on me again.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled.

"No!" I screamed, "Stay away from me!" I backed up and fell off the bed I was currently on, but continued on, bumping into a wall. They approached me slowly, and I held my hand out for protection. "Stay away! You're not real! Stop this Morgana! Please!" I whimpered at the end, bringing my hand down and silently crying.

Pain was written across Arthur and Gaius' faces. Arthur said, "Merlin, please, you have to believe me. We're real. I promise." Then he stuck out his hand to me.

I was confused,"You-you're not laughing at me? Yelling at me? Taunting me? Screaming?"

Grief broke through the pain, and he quietly replied, "No, because I'm real, Merlin. I'm very real, we both are."

I turned to the other, "Gaius?"

He nodded, "Yes, m'boy. Yes."

"Is it over? Is it finally over?"

Tears were now falling down the King's face as he spoke, "Yes, Merlin. It's over. You're safe, you're going to be okay."

I sobbed to myself. I was home. I was free. It was over. It was _finally _over.

* * *

The knights had come not too long after, to welcome me back, followed by Guinevere. After I finished telling them of my experiences in the Dark Tower, the room was filled with many emotions: Anger, grief, hurt, sadness, pain, and... happiness. They were happy that I was finally back. Not stuck in that horrid tower with the wicked witch of the west, enduring more and more torture.

A feast was held that night in celebration of my return. Everyone was invited, from knights to peasants, and even servants. Games were played, food was eaten, speeches were shared. It was a night to remember.

* * *

For the wrest of the week, I had to take potions from Gaius to help me with the pain and to heal all my wounds.

I wasn't aloud to fulfill my servant duties for the wrest of the week, so I just wondered aimlessly through the castle, waving to friends and saying hello.

Every now and then, I would wake up screaming from the nightmares, and, even though I was awake, kept on screaming because I had forgotten I had left the tower, and had Gaius comfort me, and sometimes Arthur.

Morgana didn't show her face for a while, and if she did, Arthur had threatened to hurt her.

Not to mention, I would be ready.

**Whew. That took a while to write. That was the second longest chapter I have ever wrote. lol I hope it was satisfying to read!**

**Any other ideas?**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	6. Traitorous Attack

**Hey! So this idea came from _Riddles and Secrets_! I finished all my exams today! Woo hoo! **

_AU Ep.5x12- What if Morgana had done more than simply take away Merlin's magic from him? What if she had wanted Mordred to prove his allegiance and had him hurt Merlin? _

**Merlin POV- **

"Gaius! I've tried everything! My magic isn't working!" I complained for the tenth time within the hour.

"When was the last time you used it, m'boy?" Gaius questioned.

"L-last night. When I blew out the candle before going to sleep. I woke up this morning, and it was just... gone." I shook my head, "What am I supposed to! If I don't have magic, then... then I might as well die, Gaius! If I don't have my magic, then I'm nothing!"

I stormed back up to my room in frustration. As I slammed the door closed, I noticed something moving in the corner. I slowly approached it and found a black glob of some sort, moving around. I gasped and it jumped at me. The glob landed on my face and stuck to it. I couldn't breathe. I grabbed the thing and attempted to rip it off my face, but it didn't work.

Gaius, I'm guessing for I couldn't see either, barged into the room and chanted, "_Suelte_."

I felt the glob vanish, as in _vanish_, it was no where in sight.

I fell to the floor, gasping for air. "What was that thing?"

Gaius and I looked at each other, then rushed out of the room, me grasping my throat and coughing, to search the magical books for an answer.

* * *

"Ah, here we are," Gaius started, "The Gean Canach. Used to extract magic from warlocks, witches and wizards in the days of the old religion. It is said that the only known ones to be in possession of such a creature are the High Priestesses."

"Morgana..." I mumbled. "Mordred must have told her my secret once he turned to her side."

"That is the most likely answer, I am afraid." Gaius nodded.

"I shouldn't have trusted him," I ran my hands through my hair, "I should've killed him when I had the chance."

"Merlin, calm down. You need your rest, go to sleep."

I nodded glumly, and slowly maneuvered to my bed. I hadn't noticed how tired I was, but as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into a sweet bliss of sleep.

_I was walking through the forest alone, suddenly a person came flying at me, screaming my name. It was Freya. _

_"Merlin!" She cried, "Stay away! Don't come near the forest! Please!"_

_There was an ear piercing scream, and then she vanished. "Freya!" I yelled, searching desperately for her._

_Now everything disappeared. The sky, the trees, the rocks... the ground. I was now standing in a vast white landscape of nothingness. I ran around, calling names, trying find somebody who could explain to me what was going on. But I found no one. Tears were streaming down my face, and then I was swallowed into a pit of darkness, screaming._

_"Merlin..." Someone was calling my name as I fell._

_"Merlin... Merlin, wake up."_

_"Merlin!"_

I sat bolt upright in my bed, sweating and breathing heavily. "Freya..." I looked around the room, but it was only Gaius.

"Merlin, you were having a nightmare."

"A nightmare..." I mumbled. It wasn't real. I looked out the window and saw the sun, realizing I had to get Arthur's breakfast ready.

I threw the covers off the bed and put my shirt on, walking out of the room and leaving Gaius.

"Oh, and Merlin I need you to pick up some arnica herbs for me from the forest after you tend to Arthur."

I caught my breath for a moment. _The forest... Freya's warning.. _I nodded and exited the Chamber, on my way to the kitchens.

* * *

"I'd begun to worry you'd forgotten about me Merlin." Arthur stated as I entered his Sleeping Quarters with his breakfast in hand.

"Shut up and eat your food, you prat." I replied as I placed the silver tray in front of him. Arthur just laughed.

"I'll be back to polish your armor once I have collected some herbs for Gaius." I announced as I started heading towards the door.

The King nodded and said, "I'll place it by the door. Hurry up."

* * *

I retrieved a basket from the kitchens and made my way to the forest, temporarily forgetting about the warning I was given not an hour ago.

Searching the forest floor for a certain yellow flower, I quickened my pace for I needed to get back to my other duties. About ten minutes through, I finally spotted it. A patch of yellow flowers about twenty feet away. I bent down and just as I was about to pluck a few, a foot came into my vision wearing a dark boot and snapping a twig.

Suddenly Freya's warning flashed across my mind: _Merlin! __Stay away! Don't come near the forest! Please! _

I hastily stood up and found myself face to face with Mordred who was... smirking.

I snarled at him, "You're not welcome in Camelot, Mordred. I won't allow you to harm Arthur."

Mordred let out a hearty chuckle, "Oh, I'm not here for Arthur, Merlin." He looked me dead in the eyes, "I'm here for _you_."

Fear coursed through my body just before the druid's eyes flashed gold and I found myself flying backwards through the air. I landed harshly on a pair of rocks, which cut into my skin, and I groaned in pain.

Mordred stepped forward as I still lay on the ground and said, "Why don't you fight Merlin?" in an innocent voice.

I glared up at him.

"Come on," he took a step back as I stood up, "fight back, Emrys."

I thought I'd give it a try, so I muttered, "_Caer_", and directed my thoughts towards the man before me, but nothing happened.

Mordred laughed, "Oh dear me, what has happened to the almighty and powerful Emrys? Has he... _lost his magic_?"

I froze for a moment, _he knows... _

The fear that I had felt earlier now overwhelmed my body. Mordred has magic, and I have no way to defend myself.

A devilish smile spread across Mordred's traitorous face and I scrambled backwards as he approached me.

"You shouldn't have turned me in Merlin," He started in a calm but threatening tone, "Then none of us would be in this position."

He swished his head to the side and I fell backwards, landing on my right ankle the wrong way. I screamed out in pain at the agonizing feeling racing through my veins and down to my foot.

"Stay out of my business next time," Mordred threatened and chanted, "_Dale Merlin dolor agonizante._"

Pain. More imaginable than I dared to think existed ran through me. It felt like an eternity before it ended, but in reality, it left as soon as it came. I was left grasping my dry throat and gasping for air.

"S- stop." I stuttered, coughing wildly. Mordred just smirked and continued on.

I felt a stabbing pain in my left side and glanced to see a dagger protruding from my body. I grimaced and winced from the pain.

My vision started to get blurry and I was feeling light headed. I numbly felt the blood seeping from the wound and looked towards my ankle, cocking my head to the side.

_Is it supposed to bend that way?_ I thought to myself, for it was twisted quite a bit to the right and I could see part of the bone creeping out.

"I think you've had enough, haven't you?" Mordred stated rather than questioned, chuckling to himself.

I watched as he walked away. Watched his chest rise and fall as he laughed at his work. Not a glance back. Not a thought of regret. Nothing.

Then I fell into darkness.

**Arthur POV- **

"What is taking that idiot so long?" I mumbled, pacing my room, for my training with the knights started in ten minutes and Merlin hasn't come back for my armour yet. "It's been an hour. How long does it take to collect a few simple herbs?" I gave up and left to find him.

After I went to Gaius' Chambers, he had said that Merlin hadn't returned yet. This some what worried me, so I went down to the forest where Gaius said he had sent him.

I found some footprints in the mud and followed their trail. After about ten minutes, I reached a clearing... but something had obviously happened here. Foot prints were everywhere. Twigs were broken. Blood was on the ground. And I heard a moan of pain coming from behind a tree. I unsheathed my sword and cautiously stepped around it.

To my astonishment, there, laying on the ground... was Merlin.

"Merlin!" I shrieked, letting my sword clatter to the ground, and rushing towards him. He was rolled onto his side, so I lightly pushed him onto his back. I saw him wince in pain and cough up blood.

_What happened?_

I was shocked to see what he looked like: His ankle was definitely broken, or he was just a _really_ flexible person, there were a few cuts and bruises on his skin, his head had a huge swollen lump, a few of his ribs looked to be broken, and there was a knife sticking out from his side.

"Merlin..." I whispered slowly in shock, staring at him.

_Who did this?_

I carefully withdrew the dagger from Merlin's fragile body and threw away, not caring to see where it had landed. I cautiously picked up the injured man before me and started carrying him towards the castle, and to Gaius.

* * *

As I kicked the door open with my foot, the Physician looked up, obviously startled my my sudden intrusion, and immediately turned wide eyed at the sight.

"My goodness! What on earth happened?" He exclaimed, staying rooted to his spot.

"I don't know! I found him like this in the forest, God knows how longs he' been like this..." I replied sadly.

Gaius was still staring at the sight before him, so I got his attention by yelling, "Gaius!"

Gaius' eyes left the raven haired man in my arms and up to me, "Ah, yes, sorry m'boy. I was just..." Gaius trailed off and shook his head, then readied his bed.

I gently lay Merlin down on said bed after it was prepared and looked to Gaius, who was now checking over his wounds.

"He seems to have a few broken ribs and a broken ankle. Not to mention all these cuts and bruises. Ah, this lump here," he pointed to Merlin's forehead, "seems to be swelling pretty bad. Arthur, get me a cold damp cloth please."

I nodded and retrieved a frail cloth from a drawer, placed it under the tap, soaking it in cold water, and wrung out the excess water, handing it to Gaius. The old man grasped it and placed it on the raven haired man's forehead.

"There, that should keep it from swelling more for now."

"What about his ankle Gaius?" I pestered.

The old man inhaled a deep breath, "I'm going to have to push it back into place nd hold it there with a splint for a while... It's going to be painful. He might scream."

I winced at his words, but hey, things get worse before they get better right? I just hope Merlin will pull through okay...

An ear piercing scream dragged me away from my thoughts and I saw Merlin laying there awake, wide eyed and screaming; and Gaius pushing his ankle back into place. Once Gaius had finished he grabbed a stick of wood as Merlin held his breath from the pain and shut his eyes tightly closed, grimacing. Gaius set the wood next to Merlin's ankle and wrapped some strong cloth around it and the ankle, pinning it together.

I rushed towards Merlin, "Merlin!" I exclaimed, "what happened to you? I just found you in the forest and..." I looked to Merlin for answers.

"Lowbed..." I heard my man servant mumble.

"What?"

Merlin looked into my eyes and I was shocked at what I saw: Remorse, grief, sorrow, pain... regret.

"Nobody..."

"Merlin, this kind of stuff doesn't just happen by itself!" I yelled in frustration at him, throwing my arms in the air, "I mean, you were _stabbed_ for goodness sake! _Somebody stabbed you Merlin. _And broke your ankle, a few ribs, a swollen lump and cuts and bruises. Don't give me one of your damn excuses again! I know you wouldn't do this to yourself! Don't lie to me! Merlin... I- I care for you okay! There! I said it! I can't bare to see you broken or- or- hurt, " I gestured to Merlin, a few tears falling down my cheeks, "I can't live without you by my side here every day, going with me on my outings, helping me when I get injured. You're like a brother to me Merlin! Damn it, just tell me who!"

Merlin looked shocked, then slowly stated, "Mordred..."

My eyes widened as I stared at Merlin.

Mordred... that traitor! I should never have let him in to Camelot!

I whirled around in a circle, running my hands through my hair. If this is what happens when I let Merlin travel into the woods alone...

"Merlin, from now on either Gaius, a knight or myself will go with you outside the city walls."

"But Sire!" Merlin exclaimed, sitting up, wincing, but ignoring the pain.

"No buts Merlin-" I held my hand out in a stopping motion, "if this is what will happen, I can't take the risks."

"You can't be serious!"

"That is an order Merlin! Follow it, or stay in the city. Your choice." Then I left the room.

* * *

Once I reached my Chambers, I flopped on my bed, fuming with anger.

I'm going to have to keep my eye on him now...

**(Next Week)**

Merlin was still recovering from his injuries. He was put on crutches and I had a knight secretly follow him around, making sure he didn't get into trouble. His chest padded and bandaged underneath his shirt, and his cuts and bruises were still healing.

If Mordred ever hurts some one I care about again...

He _will_ pay.

**Ta da! Hope you all liked it! Anymore ideas? o.O**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	7. The Hollow Queen

**Hey guys. So for the late update. I've been on vacation and mainly focusing on my Hunger Games stories for the past while. Anyway, this idea comes from 'Bananaberry12' . **

_AU Ep. 5x08~ What if Arthur had found Merlin poisoned instead of Daegal? _

**Arthur POV- **

Merlin was late for his duties. I mean, I'm not surprised, of course. I just feel like something's a bit... _off._ I don't know what. I just have this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, telling me that something isn't right.

I headed over to Gaius and Merlin's Chambers and walked into find Gaius reading a book on herbs. I walked towards him. "Gaius?"

Gaius jumped slightly, standing up. "My Lord, how may I be of assistance?"

"Where's Merlin? He's late per usual, but I need him now," I asked, hands on my hips and glancing around the room.

"He is not here, Sire."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Then where is he?" I stuck my hand out, palm up, "Wait, let me guess. Tavern?"

"No my Lord. He is out collecting herbs for a potion I am brewing. I sent him out this morning."

I studied the old man's face for a moment, then, taking another sweeping look around the room, nodded to him and exited his Chambers.

* * *

I gathered up a bag containing all the necessities for going into the woods, readied myself on my horse, and headed off in search of Merlin.

Something just didn't seem right. When I searched Gaius' face, I found a hint of uneasiness and fear. It wasn't just today that Merlin was late, for he didn't return last night with my bath water. I doubt that he would be out collecting herbs, and I seriously doubt that he left this morning. Something is definitely wrong.

My horse trotted into the forest and I looked around for any sign of Merlin. Not too far off, I spotted two fading pairs of footprints in the mud.

"Well, it's better than nothing." I muttered to myself. Tugging on the reins of my horse, I set off following the trail.

* * *

Around late afternoon, I jumped off my horse and started to cook up a lunch.

I boiled some water, then added some herbs and other ingredients that I had collected from the kitchens before I left. Ten minutes, I poured my soup into a bowl and took a sip. A spat it out immediately. Well, I've established a few things today. One: I can't cook. Two: I need to ask Merlin how to.

After I successfully washed my dishes and repacked them, I continued on my search for Merlin.

The footprints were deeper now, for they weren't as old and were covered by trees, so no rain could wash them away.

Filled with determination, I willed my horse to go faster.

It started to get dark quick, seeing it was nearing winter and the area I was currently passing through was secluded in many tall trees.

I passed by a wide expanse with no trees. There was a cliff up ahead and I decided it would be a good place to camp.

After I tied my horse to a tree and created a fire, I went off in search of some berries.

_There should be some near by,_ I thought to myself. After about five minutes of walking, I entered a smaller clearing. It looked like there had been a fight not too long ago. There was a branch snapped off of a tree and laying out in the open, a dent in a tree where someone must have been pushed into, and a set of muddy footprints leading to another cliff. Strangely, the footprints ended about two feet from the edge of the cliff but didn't continue.

I peered over the edge of the cliff and stood there startled.

For there was Merlin. On his back, with his arms wide. He could've sleeping if it weren't for the black, bubbly substance protruding from his mouth, his eyes rolled back in his head, his pale skin, his ragged breath, and his shaking body in general. I leaped down from the cliff and kneeled beside my man-servant. Grasping his shoulders and slightly shaking them in an attempt to awake him, I could feel just how cold he was. He felt as if had been burried deep within a snowbank. But at the same time, he felt like he had just come out of the oven. How could someone be so cold, yet so hot at the same time?

I was torn to whether I should cover him with a blanket and make a fire, or to strip of his coat and shirt to cool him down. I settled for creating a small fire about three feet away from him and placing a cold, damp cloth on his forehead. I headed back to my horse, packed up my things and settled down beside Merlin.

I watched as Merlin looked like he were being tortured. "Merlin..." I muttered, staring at him. Who did this? Who _would_ do this? What did Merlin ever do that could get him in to this much trouble?

I tried to stay wide awake. I had set up camp and lay down about four feet from Merlin. If I ever found whoever did this, they would be punished. Severely.

* * *

I awoke to the sun shining through the cracks in the trees, the water from the near by creek running, and the birds chirping.

_I must've fallen asleep,_ I thought to myself as I sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I looked over to Merlin, who still looked like he was being stabbed all over with pin needles. His face was scrunched in pain, and his breath was slowing.

I grabbed a bucket, made my way over to the creek and splashed some water in my face. I then scooped up a bucket full of water and de-germified it. Setting it above the fire, I let the bucket boil.

Sitting with my knees drawn up to my chest, arms wrapped around them and chin resting atop, I stared ahead into the open expanse. I saw a few deer and rabbits pass along by, but I was not in the mood for hunting. Not when my friend was dying.

There was a startled gasp behind me, and I jumped to my feet, whirling around. Merlin was awake. Awake and gasping for breath.

"Merlin!" I exclaimed and rushed to his side.

Merlin's eyebrows creased and he turned his head, painfully, towards me. "A - Arthur?" I nodded.

_"Merlin,_ what happened to you?"

"M - Mor - Morgana." He let out between breaths.

I could feel my eyes widen in fury.

_Morgana. Even the name is a disgrace to hear._

"M - make - make a tinc - a tincture." Merlin said and listed of the ingredients and instructions.

* * *

I returned fifteen minutes later with the tincture, and cautiously poured it in to Merlin's mouth. Nothing happened for a moment. Then suddenly, Merlin reached out and grasped my hand tightly; I didn't pull back. Merlin's entire body began to shudder violently. The bubbly, black substance from before reappeared and poured out his mouth, onto his shirt. The shaking and the substance seized to a halt all at once. Merlin stared wide-eyed and un-blinking into the morning sun.

I stared wide eyed at him for a moment. It looked like he was dead. I immediately sighed in relief when I felt that faint, yet steadying pulse in his neck. Merlin began to shiver and I threw my blanket over top of him. He still wasn't blinking. I sat beside him and just waited. Waited for a sign of life.

* * *

It took two hours before Merlin made even a sudden move. He started to blink rapidly and lifted his hand up to his head, rubbing away the pain. "Ow," he muttered as he sat up.

"Dear God, Merlin are you alright! How are you feeling?" I pestered.

Merlin stared at me for a moment, still rapidly blinking. "A hell of a lot better, thanks to you," he finally said after a few minute's silence.

I sigh in relief. "What were you _doing_ here?" I asked.

"I -" Merlin was hesitant for a moment. "I was out collecting herbs for Gaius, when I tripped over this cliff."

**Merlin POV- **

I couldn't tell Arthur about Daegal. No matter how much of a traitor he was. Arthur would question why I went to help a 'druid'. I couldn't tell him.

**Arthur POV- **

"But earlier, you told me Morgana did this to you." I reminded him.

Merlin winced, as he stretched out his legs, then stared at me for a moment. "I - did?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"I don't recall..."

"Merlin. _What did she do?_"

Merlin stared at the ground ahead for a moment. "N - nothing."

"_Mer_lin!" I exclaimed. "I _order_ you to tell me what she did. _Now._"

Gulping, Merlin explained, "She pushed threw me into a tree and pushed me off the cliff. Then she poisoned me." He looked at me.

_Then she poisoned me._

_Then she poisoned me._

_Then she _poisoned_ me. _

I ran the words through my mind multiple times before I could finally make sense of them. Merlin's poisoned. This tiny little tincture wouldn't help that. I stood up and grabbed Merlin's arms, hauling him to his feet, ignoring his protests of pain. "We need to get you to Gaius before this becomes anymore serious."

Merlin took a step forward and winced greatly. "Arthur, I can't-" I picked Merlin up and threw him around the back of my neck, carrying him to my horse. I then set him gently on his stomach and we rode to Camelot. I don't think Gwen will be happy about my absence.

* * *

We reached Camelot half a day later. I rode the horse into the citadel and immediately brought Merlin up to Gaius.

"Merlin! You're alright!" Gaius exclaimed, dropping what he was doing and rushing over to us.

"He's been poisoned Gaius. He needs your help." I said, as Gaius slung Merlin's other arm around his neck. We dragged Merlin over to Gaius' bed and lay him down.

"Thank-you, Sire." Gaus nodded, bowing.

I opened my mouth to talk to Gaius about how he lied to me about Merlin, but thought better of it. I looked to Merlin one more time, then nodded to Gaius. "Let me know of any changes."

I then left his Chambers to go explain to Gwen of my absence, then to attend a meeting of the Round Table.

**So I hope you guys enjoyed that! **

**I'd like to give a shoutout to 'Bookluver1999'. Her Harry Potter story 'Inside the Story' is truly amazing. For all you Potterheads out there, please give it a shot! :)**

**Requests?**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	8. Darkest Hour Pt1

**Hey, so this one is of my own ideas. :)**

_Ep.4x02- What if it_ was _Merlin who sealed the veil by sacrificing himself and not Lancelot? _

**Merlin POV-**

"You're time among men is not yet over Emrys," the Cailleach stated as she turned her head to somewhere to my right.

I turned my head to follow her gaze and found Lancelot looking back at me as he stood before the Veil.

"No!" I cried out.

Thrusting out my hand, I muttered "_Viento."_

Lancelot soared backwards through the air and landed on a nearby pile of rocks, falling into unconsciousness.

Turning to the gatekeeper, who seemed impressed, I said "It seems your wrong."

Taking a deep breath, I turned to face the veil. I could hear the screams of the dead as I walked towards. Just before I stepped inside, I glanced back at Arthur. He was still laying on the ground as if he were sleeping. "Goodbye Arthur."

With that, I stepped forward and was enveloped in darkness as I entered the Spirit world.

**Arthur POV- **

My head was pounding as I slowly opened my eyes.

What had happened?

Looking around, I remembered. The dorocha. Morgana. The Cailleach. The Spirit World.

I jumped to my feet as I noticed the veil was closed and the gatekeeper was no where in sight. But, if I didn't close it... who did?

I was immediately filled with dread as searched for the knights. Hearing a faint groan, I turned to my left and found Gwaine sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Gwaine?"

Sir Gwaine looked up at me, then at his surroundings. "The veil... it's closed." He whipped his head in my direction. "Who closed it?"

I just stared at him with no answer.

Gwaine pushed himself up and yelled out "Merlin! Lancelot!" We looked at one another for one more second than hurried in search of the two.

Soon enough, we found Lancelot on the ground, sitting up groggily. Gwaine stepped back and placed his shaking head in his hands. Confused, I looked back to Lancelot who's eyes were wide.

"Merlin..." he whispered.

That's when I realized it. Lancelot was here; Gwaine was here; Merlin wasn't. Merlin wasn't _anywhere_. It had been Merlin who'd sealed the veil.

Suddenly, a memory was triggered at the back of my mind:

_"What is the life of a servant, compared to that of a prince?" _

Merlin had said that. He'd said that after he'd stated that he would take my place as the blood sacrifice. I told him 'no' but... since when does he ever do what he's told?

I sunk to my knees as the tears poured down my face. "_NO!_" I screamed in agony.

"Dammit Merlin..." I whispered through the tears.

Merlin... he was my friend, my _brother_. I can't live without him. Gwen is the other half of my soul, but Merlin was the other half of _me_. Of my _life._ He was always there for me, ever since that fight in the court yard all those years ago. He was always the one to make me laugh, and smile. He was there on the outings, on the hunts, even in the battles. Out of everything we've been through, we've always made it out, _together. _After every battle, every attack, every hunt, Merlin always came out fine. Now? Now he's... gone. He's gone and he's not coming back. _Ever._

How was I to explain this to Gaius and Gwen?

Dread coursed through my veins at the thought of announcing to Gaius that the most important person in his life would never come back to him. That he was dead.

How would Gwen take it? Gwen and Merlin had known each other the longest. She was Merlin's first friend in Camelot and she's always cared for him in a brotherly way.

I just stayed there on my knees, head in my hands, sulking. I let the tears stream down my face, not caring about the weakness I was showing. My best friend was gone. He was gone. Dead.

* * *

After a while, Gwaine and Lancelot had come to help me up. I saw their tear stained faces and realized how they also must be feeling.

Lancelot had been Merlin's next friend after his arrival in Camelot. He had saved him from an attack in the woods, and to repay Lancelot, Merlin had helped him become a night of Camelot. Being a knight had always been Lancelot's dream. Merlin broke the law for Lancelot by creating a fake birth certificate that stated Lancelot had noble blood in him- which he didn't.

Gwaine had cared for Merlin the most. When Gwaine had come to Camelot all those years ago, Merlin and him were immediately friends. After Gwaine had been banished from the kingdom, they had stayed friends. Together the two of them had come to help me on a quest I'd been meant to complete alone and un-aided. Although, Gwaine had not done it for me- he'd done it for Merlin. He hadn't said so, but I knew it was true. Merlin had been Gwaine's only friend before e'd become a knight.

At this time, was the moment that the three of us had each lost their best friend and brother. We would never be the same.

* * *

Together, the three of us made our way back to Sirs Elyan, Percival and Leon.

"Sire, you're alright!" Leon exclaimed. "Is veil closed?"

I nodded slowly.

"Wait," Percival spoke up. "Where's Merlin?"_  
_

I didn't meet his eyes. I couldn't. I didn't want to be the one to tell them of Merlin's sacrifice.

It ended up as Gwaine.

"He's gone. Merlin sacrificed himself to save us all. He closed the veil," he said through his tears.

There was shocked silence. Elyan stared wide-eyed at Gwaine as if hoping he was lying.

We rode in silence to Camelot and passed by the cheering villagers as if they weren't there. If only they knew what happened.

"Arthur!" Guinevere yelled as she raced down the castle steps. "You're alright!"

I jumped down off my horse and Gwen threw her arms around my neck, sobbing into my shoulder. "I was so worried."

She pulled back, noticing the tension and uneasiness in the air.

"What's wrong? Where's Merlin?"

"Guinevere..." I started, unsure of how to tell her.

She seemed to get the message and stepped back, shaking her head. "No. N-no. He couldn't have- he can't be-." She broke as the tears poured out of her eyes and she slumped into my chest, grabbing fistfuls of my shirt to keep her standing. I stroked her hair soothingly.

I looked over to Elyan and nodded to him. He came over and gently took his weeping sister from my arms as I mounted the steps to the castle and up to Gaius' Chambers.

Once I reached my destination, I stopped. How do I tell him this?

Just at the thought of Merlin, the tears raced down my cheeks again. I hastily wiped them away as I pushed open the doors and walked in.

Gaius jumped at the sound of the doors. I walked in slowly, trying to look confident.

"Arthur," Gaius looked startled, "Where's Merlin?"

I looked down at the ground and shook my head lightly. "I'm sorry Gaius... he- he sealed the veil."

I heard Gaius as he sank down in to his chair. "Oh... m'boy-" Gaius choked on his sobs.

Looking up, I watched Gaius with sad eyes. "He wasn't meant to sacrifice himself Gaius. I was, and it's all my fault."

Gaius was silent for a few moments then finally spoke up in a raspy voice. "No... it isn't you're fault Arthur. There was nothing you could've done."

"Yes there was. I could have pulled him back and gone through myself."

Gaius seemed hesitant to speak, but finally gave out after moment's thought. "No, you couldn't have. Merlin was too- too powerful."

I froze and tried to meet Gaius' gaze, but he flit his eyes away.

"What do you mean by 'too powerful'?" I questioned.

Gaius took a deep intake of breath, letting it out slowly and raggedly. "Merlin is- was- a sorcerer, my Lord."

My eyes widen and I hastily backed away, pointing an accusing finger at the old man. "You- you're lying to me. This is a lie. Merlin was never a sorcerer. He was just Merlin."

Gaius finally met my eyes. "My Lord, didn't you ever wonder why Merlin always turned out fine through battles and attacks? Why he was always 'out'?' Gauis made a quotations gestured with his fingers. "He never went to the tavern. Not once."

I just stared blankly at Gaius, unable to believe my ears. But I let him continue.

"Merlin didn't need to practice magic. He was born with it. He was called 'Emrys' by the druids and he was, as some say, the most powerful warlock to ever walk this earth."

"But that preposterous!" I exclaimed, but Gaius held up his hand, and I shut my mouth abruptly.

"You and your father believe all magicians to be evil and wrong doers. But, forgive me sire, you are _wrong_. Merlin has proved thus. Merlin has protected you ever since he set foot in Camelot all those many years ago. It was his destiny. To protect the Once And Future King who will one day unite the lands of Albion. That is you, Arthur.

"Merlin has fought many battles for you, to protect you. During that first week, he took that poisoned Chalice for you didn't he? How many times has he saved you my Lord?"

I was speechless. If I took the time to think about, I realized- it was too many times to count.

Gaius continued on. "He's fought Morgana many times in the name of Arthur Pendragon. He knew about Morgana being a traitor from the beginning, bt he was not able to speak up for Uther would have punished him severely for accusing Morgana of such a thing. He swore to protect and serve you to the day he died."

I chocked back a sob realizing that day had been today.

"He's been poisoned, kidnapped, tortured, fatally wounded. But he never gave up. Never. Some have asked him 'Why do you serve in Camelot as a servant to one who despises magic?'. He did so because he believed you, Arthur. He believed in the future will make for Albion. He wanted desperately to tell you of his magic, he just couldn't find the right time. He would do anything for, even if it meant giving up his life. Please forgive him my Lord."

I was speechless. Did Merlin really do all that for me? Me, who if I hadn't known him, would've sentenced him to death immediately for practicing magic within the walls of Camelot?

"Is this true Gaius?"

Gaius nodded, "Yes my Lord."

I fell back into a chair and placed my shaking head in the palms of my shaking hands as, once again, the tears poured down my face. "Why Gaius? Why? Why all this for me? Why risk his life for me? Why die for me?"

"Because he cared foe you Arthur. He loved you like the brother he never had. And he believed in the world you would create. Don't let Merlin die in vain Arthur. Let him have died knowing he did something right."

I sniffled and wiped away my tears, nodding.

"Thank you Gaius."

I then got up and left the room. I needed to be alone for a while.

**I'm proud to say I wrote this all today haha. So this one will be in 2 parts. Part2 will be the next chapter up. Hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**~mellarkfan121~**


End file.
